Volk City
by Venetian King
Summary: AU! Conflicted Kurt. Battling of two great forces. Good vs Evil. Light vs Dark. Rated M for a reason. M/M, Adult themes, Language. Kinn eventual Puckurt. Throw in some Faberry and Brittana.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**Hello peeps! Let me just first come out and say thank you so much for all the reviews and fave alerts from my previous story 'Papi'. I'm grateful for having such amazing fans of the story. Like I said there will be sequels however this is NOT one of them. I repeat NOT a sequel of 'Papi'. It's an entirely new Puckurt story line. One that I have been putting some serious thought into. I feel that most of my stories never really had a fairly well constructed plot to them, just little cookie cutter oneshot type stories. **

**Here in this story I decided to take a darker role in writing. I want to stretch my limits with this story because I truly am trying to be a constructed author. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave your honest reviews! They will help me become a better author. Please and thanks! :)**

**Warnings: Male on Male action. Language. Adult themes.**

**This story is completely AU!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Kurt, honestly, had no idea why he came to an event like this in the first place. He was sitting at one of the finely decorated, round tables in the glamorous ballroom that he has grown accustomed to. It was the one ballroom located in the entire city that holds only the top-notch and most elegant of parties. Walls crafted of marble, glossy, tiled floors that give off a better reflection than standard mirrors. Glittering shades of golds, silvers, emeralds, and sapphires were the defining colors of the enormous ballroom.

It arguably is the most sought after ballroom in the entire country. And off to the side where the tables have been set, completely out of the way where all the guests have gathered in the in the middle for sensual slow dancing to the band playing a classical 'Air on the G string' sat Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Completely wrecked.

With all the shit that has recently happened in his life and his current condition, he is in no way, shape, or form up to the usual standards of events like these. Sure he was dressed appropriately, but that was besides the point. His posture was terrible. He slouched in his seat. One leg lazily crossed over the other, arm resting on the table while holding up his head. The color red darkened his eyes, tears threatening to spill over his eyelids, his hair sloppily combed. And not the usual sexy, messy haired look most guys pulled of it. It was the real 'You have gone through shitty day today' type of hair style. But who could blame him? He lost his best friend, that he's known for probably his entire life, just yesterday. Died. Right in his arms.

Which leads to the reason why he doesn't know why he's here. He should be in his home, mourning such a tragic loss. Even if the entire world didn't even care about the loss of Noah Puckerman, at least Noah could look down (or up, depending on most peoples views) and see that one person cared for him. _One._

Kurt eyes drifted lazily to the tall man dancing with some random redhead chick. _Oh right_. That's why he came to this Goddamn event. To show support to his sorry excuse for a boyfriend Finn Hudson! Tonight was another night where the Mayor, Senators, and even The President of country came to congratulate and award Finn another 'World's Greatest Hero' Medal.

The same _hero_ who murdered his best friend.

Kurt couldn't even look at Finn the same way, knowing what he had done to Noah. The world viewed Noah as an idiotic person of superhuman level who could control his powers like Finn. Whom they honored like a God. Kurt saw Noah, and still sees him as a depressed and misunderstood individual.

"More Champagne, sir?" One of the waiters asked in polite tone, snapping Kurt out of his trance. He turned his gaze to the waiter with his tear filled eyes. "Yes, please." he answered back and before the blond girl was about to fill his glass _again_, he quickly added "Just give me the whole bottle." The waiter gave him a questioning look for a mere few seconds before handing Kurt the bottle obediently. She was probably the only person who understood his condition, without him even having to tell her. Before the waiter left she lightly place a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir. Me and my friends are hurt by Noah's death too." Maybe he wasn't the only who cared.

"Nice to know there's other people who like him. Thanks." he gave a weak smile to Quinn. His presence here was very frequent so he's known most of the waiters for quite some time. Quinn was very polite woman and they would chat from time to time whenever he came for an event that concerned Finn.

Stupid Finn. How could he not know that this would hurt his boyfriend?

...Or maybe he knew but just went on and killed Noah anyway. Kurt was really starting to question is he loved the man or not now. That's what his life has felt like. Conflicted and torn between Noah and Finn.

Kurt already downed half the bottle of Champagne when heard The Grand City Clock struck ten. The party was still in full swing. People chatted it up with Finn, dancing around in circles, or off in the corner talking down about the lower class citizens as if they were the all high and might Kings and Queens of Volk City. These are the type of people Kurt avoids. How dare they think so highly of themselves? Arrogant assholes!

The clock was rolling in on it's fifth ding as Kurt stared darkly at his boyfriend... or ex boyfriend, he wasn't sure at this point, when a person walked up beside Kurt. His tall frame overshadowed the light shining on Kurt. He really wasn't in any mood to talk to anybody right now, so Kurt just sat in silence.

It seemed like hours have passed even though the clock just ended it's tenth ding and the shadow man still didn't move. Kurt was getting annoyed. Depressed and annoyed. Not a good combo for him.

"Could you kindly _please _walk away." Kurt hissed at the unknown man. He heard dark, nearly growling chuckle come from the man beside him and it sent shivers all throughout Kurt's body.

The mysterious man leaned down. "Is that anyway to talk to your best friend, Kurt?" Kurt's eyes snapped opened from their dazed look. _'That voice... No way, that couldn't be possible!' _Kurt inwardly thought as he turned his attention from Finn to the man who was standing beside him. Kurt looked up to meet the hazel eyes he's grown too familiar with over the years. The man looked devilishly handsome in a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up around his insanely, enormous biceps, tucked into his black dress pants. His hair in an outrageously tall and spiky mo-hawk.

It _was _him.

"Noah?" Kurt blinked several times. "Yes, Kurt. It's me." Noah chuckled.

"But h-how? I saw you die!"

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The story doesn't begin here though. To really understand it, we need to go back. _Far back_. To senior year in high school. West McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio to be exact.

Nine years ago...

xxXXxxXXxxXX

Kurt shut his locker after accumulating all his belongings necessary to do his homework from the day's classes. He was greeted by his best pal Noah standing beside him, nearly scaring him to death. "Jesus, Noah! You'd think after ten years of knowing you, I'd be used to this by now." Kurt smiled at the Jewish boy.

"Can't help it, man. It's fun scaring your little ass." Noah chuckled at the Kurt. "Ah yes, scare the poor little porcelain child." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "You know one of these days you're going to scare me to an extent and I'll have to kick your ass for that!" They began their trek to the Choir room for Glee club.

"Pfft!" Noah spat. "You're to little to kick my ass, Princess."

"As girlish I may be, I still have more muscle definition than you do! You look anorexic with those arms!" Kurt teased. "Why don't you beef you're self up and maybe you'll have all the guys swoon over you. You know since you complain _all_ the time that you don't have a boyfriend."

"Can you blame me? Senior year in high school and I'm still single, and a virgin. What the fuck is wrong with me?" said Noah.

"You'll find love someday, Noah." Kurt reassured him as they neared their destination.

"If that's if anybody likes me." the darker boy mumbled.

Kurt stopped and turned to face him. "Hey, come on now, Noah. Don't let the insecurity get in the way. You'll find somebody out there. Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah" Noah's gaze fell to the floor.

"And what was it?"

Noah sighed and cited the quote Kurt said numerous of times before. "It's always darkest before dawn and love with find you,"

Kurt raised his eyebrow with an amused look on his face, urging for him to finish the quote.

"on a Unicorn shitting out rainbows." Noah rolled his eyes but let out a smile as he finished the quote.

"Good!" Kurt said gleefully. But the happy moment was soon ended when a figure popped up out of nowhere and shoved Noah into the locker. "Watch out there. Puckerman!" Karofsky's voice laughed with Azimio's. Kurt felt an arm wrap around his shoulder's "Hey, babe." Finn kissed the side of his head. Kurt leaned away from the kiss and gave him 'the glare'. The same glare he uses when Finn's friends torture Noah.

Finn sighed and turned to Azimio and Karofsky. "Come on, guys. Not cool." he said. Kurt gave them both the death glare to. Their smiles soon left there faces and both said "My bad" in unison to Noah who was shaking the pain from the hard collision with the lockers. "You okay, boo-bear?" Kurt asked him with sincere eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay." Noah softly said. He always felt happy when Kurt called him by his nickname.

"Aww, boo-bear we didn't mean to hurt you!" Azimio teased. Kurt through the pencil he was carrying at the football player. "Shut up, Asshole!". The pencil hit him on the forehead and Azimio just rolled his eyes "Whatever your majesty! Come on Finn, we gonna be late for practice!" Finn nodded and gave his boyfriend one last kiss. "Control your neanderthals, babe." Kurt said. Finn just smiled. "I'll see what I can do about that."

He waved goodbye to Kurt, but gave Noah and a simple nod and headed off down the hall. "I don't see why you go out with him. He's such an asshole."

"He's nice to you, Noah."

"Yeah only because I'm friends with you. I'm pretty sure if you guys weren't dating then he would join in with dumb and dumber on making my life a living hell." Noah groaned as they entered the Choir room. "Finn's a nice guy, boo-bear. You just need to get time to know him. He's a complicated person to understand, but once you have a heart to heart, you'll see he's a sweetheart."

"I guess so." Noah sighed and they both took their places in the middle risers as other members began to take their seats as well.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Glee was over and most of the parking lot was empty by the time Kurt and Puck walked out of the school. "I'll see you tomorrow okay, Noah?" Kurt waved. "Yeah, Princess." Noah waved back "And are we still up for Saturday? You're place? Mario kart and junk food?" Kurt hollered out before climbing into his car. "Yeah, my mom said it was cool." Noah answered back.

"Cool! Bye, Boo-bear!"

"Bye, Princess!" And Kurt pulled out of the parking lot. Puck made his was to his truck. It was a little beat down, but it was enough to get him from point A to point B.

"Hey, Noah!" he heard a voice call out for him. He turned to see none other than Finn wave his arm, motioning for him to come over. Noah was very skeptical. He didn't really like people from school, since majority of the school population teased him for being poor, or scrawny, or a freak. And he certainly didn't like Finn nor the rest of the football team. He didn't, however see Azimio, Karofsky, or any other bullying team member around. He thought back to when Kurt said that he needed to get to know Finn.

So that was why he slowly walked over to the Quarterback. Maybe, just maybe Kurt was right and Finn was a nice guy after all.

"Yeah, man?" Noah answered when he finally made his way to the taller teen.

"Yo, man I was in the woods back there and found this... Thing!" Finn made the 'thing' out with his arms, implying that whatever it was a pretty big thing. "Dude you gotta see it, everyone else gone home before I could show 'em but you're here now, come look man! It's so dope."

"Um, I don't know. In the woods?" Noah backed off a bit.

"Ah, dude! It's not that far in, you can still see the school from where it is! Come on, let's go!" Finn was already jogging over to the woods waving for him to follow. Maybe this could be something him and Finn could bond over. He was willing to give Finn a chance. It'll make Kurt happy. And he always like making Kurt happy. So he followed the other teen into the woods.

He caught up with Finn who was standing in the middle of an open area surrounded by trees. "Where's the thing?" he asked, but was greeted with a swift punch to the gut.

The impact of the fist knocked the wind out of his body. He crouched over onto his knees and gasped for air as a stinging pain filled his stomach where the punch landed. "Geez, you're so gullible, Puckerman!" Finn laughed. "I didn't think you would fall so easily, but you _are_ an idiot so it was inevitable."

_'So much for trusting him.'_ Noah thought to himself as he tried to get back up. "What was that for?" he asked in a weak tone.

"Because I'm sick of seeing your loser self hanging around my boyfriend all the time. He's too good to be seen with the lights of you. He should be around people who know what they want out of life. You're just a pathetic Lima Loser." Finn finished as kneed Noah in the stomach again. Sharp shooting pain racing all over the tan teens abdomen. "And don't think I don't see the way you look at him. He's mine and always will be. Hell, I'd be surprised if anyone would want you. I mean look at yourself. You look so pathetic right now, man!" Finn laughed at Noah's pained body.

The taller teen grabbed Noah by the front of his shirt and brought him up off his feet. "And if you tell Kurt about what happened just now, I will end you!" Finn finished his statement with a headbutt to Noah's nose. "Ow! Jesus, fuck! Okay!" Noah yelled as blood oozed out of his nose and down the rest of his face. Noah's immediate reaction was to wipe up the blood. He could taste it on his lips and it wasn't pleasing taste at that. It was broken most likely. Finn dropped Noah to the ground and walked off. "Let that be a lesson!" He hollered back at the wounded teen.

Before Finn got a chance to leave area he and Noah felt the ground shake. Trees swayed and leaves fell as the ground roared and cracked. "What the fuck is happening?" Finn yelled in surprise. Was it an earthquake?

Noah tried to stand up, the ground shaking his legs and before he could even think to make a run for it the ground opened up from under him and swallowed both he and Finn in the ground.

XxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Noah's eyes opened, he felt wet. Probably because half his body was laying in a puddle of water. He heard a groan come from behind him. He lifted his head and turned to see Finn try to pull himself up. Noah followed the teen's actions and brushed off the dirt and water from his clothes. His nose still ached and the blood has partially dried up but it was still everywhere. The two teens came into eye contact, both staring at one another with nothing to say one another.

Noah shifted his view upwards to see the hole they fell into. It didn't seem that far of a drop. _'Ten or twelve feet give or take'_ Noah calculated in his mind.

Just then a shrieking sound ignited in the mini cave. The two teens covered their ears tightly from the blaring sound that was ringing their eardrums before the sound stopped completely. "The fuck was that?" Finn yelled only to find himself shut up when a the left side of the cave collapsed revealing two colors blinding light. One white, the other a dark purplish, blue color. Noah felt mesmerized as his hazel eyes came into view with the darker light. It attracted him. He could break the bond that instantly felt as the light reeled him in. The same thing happened with Finn as he gazed into the white light.

The two teens followed the lights deeper into the cave.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

'9:30' Was the time when Kurt gazed at his digital clock on his desk. He finished all his homework for the night and was working on his nightly skin care regime. He was done applying the guacamole mask he made himself from tips out his facial magazine. Apparently the mask digs in really deep in the pours and cleans them out. And when it came to his skin, Kurt took things very seriously.

He examined himself in mirror of his vanity before hearing a tap on his window. Odd. He's on the second floor. Why would there be tapping? He then peered over to the window to see another small pebble tap his window. Kurt walked over to the window to see who was throwing the pebbles and was greeted by the smiling features of his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and opened up his window.

"Throwing rocks at my window. That's not a cliché at all!" He giggled.

"Hey, babe! The craziest thing happened! I've gotta show this!" Finn was practically jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Kurt laughed. "You look like you're about to piss your pants!"

"You gotta come down and see! I swear it's like the most amazing thing ever! Even better than the sex!"

"Finn quiet down! I'll be right down!" After a few minutes Kurt was out the door and walking over to Finn who was still standing in the yard. His facial mask was washed off and he was dressed in his silky pajamas.

"Alright, so what is it you would like to show me?"

"Okay, watch this, babe!" Finn exhaled as he relaxed his body and lifted up his right arm. His hand was aimed at the neighbor's tricycle that was left in the yard and he slowly moved his arm to the left. Kurt eyes grew wide.

"Do that again?" Kurt asked flabbergasted by what just happened. Finn smirked and motioned his hand farther to the left. Then to the right and left again. Wherever his arm went the tricycle followed.

"What in the hell? How did you do that?" Kurt was just bewildered at what he just witnessed. "I don't know! I feel down this hole and the next thing I knew I woke up on the ground there was this light and then everything went dark again and I woke up again and before I knew it I was lifting this up with my mind, I can even _fly,_ Kurt!"

"Prove it!" Kurt tested him. "I want to see you fly!"

"Okay!" Finn exclaimed and relaxed his body again. His once brown eyes were now covered by a white glow. And Kurt stood in awe as Finn slightly hovered above ground. He went higher, higher, and higher. Kurt's mouth hung open and his eyes never leaving him.

"No. Way. In. Hell!" Kurt shouted up at Finn.

"Yes way!" Finn landed. "Can't you believe it, Kurt? I've got, like, superpowers now! I could be like superhero!" Finn's excitement bubbled over himself and he grabbed Kurt in for a fiery kiss. One Kurt was happy to give back.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The next day Kurt was walking out the front door only to be greeted by Noah, scaring him once again. "Damn you, Noah!" Kurt said. "I'm sorry. I think I've done it so much now that it's like second nature to me now." the taller teen laughed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"Well I was but yesterday I came across something... interesting." Noah smirked at him.

"How interesting?" Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

**So that's it for this opening chapter. Please let me know what you think! Should I continue or no?**

_**Xoxoxoxo! Venetian King.**_


End file.
